marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Noah Burstein
|gender = Male |title = Doctor |tv series = Luke Cage (4 episodes) |actor = Michael Kostroff |status = Alive}} Doctor Noah Burstein was a medical doctor and scientist at Seagate Prison where he performed experiments on inmates in an attempt to create more powerful human beings. The experiment he created was used to bond cells with hydrogen covalent bonds combined with high acidity, temperature and saline concentration. His successful experiment was a chemical bath designed to heal subjects at a faster rate, potentially allowing them to recover from any disease, disability or ailment and make them physically immortal. The excessive heat and acidity caused when the tank was overloaded by Albert Rackham resulted in Luke Cage gaining enhanced physical abilities, primarily his strength, recovery and durability, the last of which made his flesh almost completely unbreakable. Biography Experimenting on Carl Lucas Carl Lucas was being bullied by Shades and Comanche until he was battered. Then Noah Burstein suggested that he should be experimented but Reva Connors didn't agree. But he didn't care and continue to experiment on him. And suddenly Albert Rackham came and messed with the experiment. And that made the experiment chaos and explode while Albert died but Noah survived. And Carl got out of there and checked their condition. Then he punched the wall until it broke and he escaped from Seagate Prison. Helping Luke Cage from the Judas Bullet Luke Cage came back to Noah Burstein again with Claire Temple because he was shot with Judas Bullet but he couldn't take out the remaining in his body. There, Noah tried with a regular scalpel to cut through his skin but it broke. So then he put Luke in an acid water which made Luke shouting in pain but it still didn't work. Suddenly, Clair came up with an idea and she did everything she thought. Finally, it worked and he succeeded to take out the remaining Judas Bullet in Luke's flesh. And the next day, Luke was fine as usual. But then they had a talk about about Luke past about Carl Lucas, and it made Luke mad as he told him that his name is Luke Cage. Then he angrily destroyed some of the woods in his place in which it made Noah seemingly terrified of him. So Luke and Claire left Noah alone. Experimenting Diamondback After Luke fought Diamondback, Diamondback was badly injured and was arrested for killing Cottonmouth. Due to this, he was taken to prison and treated in there. Hearing of this, Noah Burstein came to Harlem to talk to Diamondback. Relationships Allies *Reva Connors † - Former co-worker *Luke Cage - Test Subject *Claire Temple *Willis Stryker - Test Subject Enemies *Albert Rackham † - Ally turned Enemy Appearances In chronological order: *''Luke Cage'' **''Season One'' ***''Step in the Arena'' (flashback) ***''DWYCK'' ***''Take It Personal'' ***''You Know My Steez'' Trivia To be added Gallery Connors confession.PNG External Links * Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Villains